jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Glen "Boss" Hatchet
Appearances: Jagged Alliance, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games. Nonplayable and an alum in Jagged Alliance 2 . Biography "A member in good standing, Boss Hatchet has traveled the globe in quest of a regular paycheck. Considered to be one of our more demanding members, he has more than satisfied our clients with his obvious talents and his ability to fix the fixable." -Jagged Alliance "Boss Hatchet always said he would walk away from this business alive, and that is precisely what he did. Offered the opportunity to run Victoria Waters' vintage car restoration and repair shop, Glen turned in his gun and left with his toolbox. He will probably be best remembered for the pummelling he gave Dr. Bernie Gloveless at last year's A.I.M. Christmas party." -Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni Gallery Equipment *12g Pump Shotgun *12g shells *Helmet *Radio *Tool Kit Relationships Likes *Patrick "Screw" Phillips Is Liked by *Patrick "Screw" Phillips Dislikes *Dr. Bernie Gloveless Is Disliked by *None Additional information *Says "hell" before every single sentence he ever makes. *The kind of guy Bruce Springsteen would sing about. Quotes Jagged Alliance *''"Hell, I've never even heard of you! You're going to show me what you're made of before I'll join!" - Initial refusal to hire'' *''"Hell, I've got nothing better to do right now." - On Hire'' Deadly Games *''"Hell... You're looking at the best! I can build fix and kill anything! I'm the Boss!" - On call'' *''"It's a hell of a way to make a living. On the upside you get to travel a hell of a lot." - On call'' *''"I'm headed there!" - On hire'' *''"I got the jump on this sucker!" - Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"I've eye-balled something over here." - Spotted an item'' *''"Hell... I've been spotted." - Under fire'' *''"Hell! That was close..." - Near miss'' *''Hell...I'd have to be real lucky! - Requested impossible shot'' *''"To hell in a hand basket!" - Remark on enemy killed'' *''"That's one troop down!" - All enemies killed'' *''"Hell... I don't like this!" - After a few turn without action'' *''"Hell... We're almost there. We just got to get it back!" - Holding mission objective'' *''"You can file this one under victory" - Withdrawing from a mission'' *''"I said" - Asked to repeat'' *''"Hell... I've done worse!"- Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"Hell... You've gone and brought that quack Bernie here. Either you send him packing or I'll leave. It's bad enough I got see him for my annual physical" - After a day with Bernie'' *''"I worked with that quack Bernie Gloveless once! I don't ever plan on backing into him again!" - Hiring attempt while Bernie hired'' *''"Hell ya! I know just where I'm gonna get that Gloveless" - Ordered to shoot Bernie'' *''"You picked a hell of time, snowball!" - When a female uses the hand icon on him'' *''"Hell... You're playing with your life!" - When a male uses the hand icon on him'' *''"Hell... You enjoy hiring mercenaries so much, hire yourself another! I quit!" - Quitting due to high turnover'' *''"Hell no! You're so disloyal, I doubt you could keep a DOG!" - Hiring attempt while turnover too high'' *''"Hell... I haven't got any more time for this!" - Failed bribe'' *''"And don't even think about reaching for your wallet!" - Hiring attempt after failed bribe'' *''"Hell... Forget I said anything" - Successful Bribe'' *''"Hell... I was gonna quit anyway!" - Fired before allowed to participate in a mission'' *''"Hell! I've already been ousted by you!" - Hiring attempt after fired unfairly'' *''"Okay... I'm gonna overlook some of the problems I have with ya 'cause Screw's on your team, and I haven't seen him for a while." - Only hired because of Screw'' *''"Hell no! My buddy, Screw is really ticked at you! He says you're a hack, and you ain't worth working for!" - Hiring attempt after firing Screw unfairly'' *''"Hell... It's Screw. I guess... I'll need another beer buddy." - Ordered to shoot Screw'' *''"Hell... You fire my buddy, Screw, you might as well fire me! I quit!" - Quitting because you fired Screw unfairly'' Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries